


The Omnipotence Energy  ||  The Gifted  &  Original Charmed Story

by JessEmyrs



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessEmyrs/pseuds/JessEmyrs
Summary: " United we stand we all rise, divided we all fall ". Is what her sisters have always taught Raeni. Has Raeni the youngest Halliwell is born, everything will change. Will Raeni become a force for good, evil or both?. Once Raeni & her sisters move to North Atlanta, Georgia. Raeni will find out that she shares an odd bond which the strucker siblings?. She will find out that her father, the one in question she believed to have died before she was born is alive, will her x-gene ever become active?. Has Raeni will join forces to help the mutants underground or the inner circle. Will Raeni, Andy & Lauren continued to be divided on their individual view?.





	1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_  

 

 

 

|| ** _~~Disclaimer~~_** ||

I don't own either the gifted or original charmed. The only character that belongs to me is Raeni, her father. And the plot events I write.

 

 

💠💠💠💠💠

 

 

|| ** _~~Summary~~_** ** _||_**

~United we stand we all rise, divided we all fall~.

Is what her sisters have always taught Raeni. Has Raeni the youngest Halliwell is born, everything will change. Will Raeni become a force for good, evil or both?. Once Raeni & her sisters move to North Atlanta, Georgia. Raeni will find out that she shares an odd bond which the strucker siblings?. She will find out that her father, the one in question she believed to have died before she was born is alive, will her x-gene ever become active?. Has Raeni will join forces to help the mutants underground or the inner circle. Will Raeni, Andy & Lauren continued to be divided on their individual view?.

 

 

 

 

 

|| ** _~~Cast~~_** ** _||_**

_**Zendaya Coleman**_ as Raeni Halliwell

 

**_Percy Hynes-White_** as Andrew 'Andy ' Stucker

 

_**~Natalie Alyn Lind**_ as Lauren Stucker

 

~ _ **The Gifted Cast**_ as their characters

 

~ ** _The Original Charmed Cast but upgraded in 2019_** as their character

 

 

                               💠💠💠💠

 

 

 

_**OC Information** _

 

_**Name**_ _ **:**_ Raeni Pandora Belladonna Embry Halliwell

 

_**Nicknames**_ _ **:**_ B, Bella, Dawn, Ella, El, Anne, Em & Bree.

 

 

_**💠Raeni Witch Powers**_ :   
~Geo-leaping

~Advanced Astral Projection

~Energy Transference

~Advanced Astral Pernimation

~Psychic Reflection

~Freezing Time/Molecular Immobilization

~Shadow Manipulation

~ Telepathy

~Force Field

~ Regeneration

~Projective Levitation

~Conjuring the Elements: Advanced Electrokinesis & Cryokinesis.

 

 

_**💠Raeni Mutant Powers:**_  
~The Omnipotence Fenris Force energy & Augmentation Andy & Laurens powers and her powers.

 

 

_**💠Omega Level Mutant Father{ Bellinor**_  
_**Henry Creed-Brassard}:**_  
~Advanced Telekinesis

~Geokinesis

~Regenerative

~Manipulation of Electricity.

 

 

_**💠Witch Mother{Patty Halliwell}:**_  
_**~**_ Energy Projection

~Energy Magic

~ Freezing Time 

~Manipulating Water.

 

 

_**💠Triquetra-Omnipotence**_  
Raeni Halliwell represents the middle of the Triquetra that brings all of the charmed one's powers together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A few years ago: North Atlanta, Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either the gifted or original charmed. The only character that belongs to me is Raeni, her father. And the plot events I write.

 

> Chapter One: A few years ago: North Atlanta, Georgia 

 

 

**_~ United we stand we all rise, divided we all fall ~_ **

 

 

Cars after cars & people after people are passing a bright red manor on a hot summer day. All of the sister's goods are inside the truck & car already prepared. Upstairs in the house, Raeni Halliwell was in her bedroom as she was packing the rest of her things. She was wearing yellow floral romper with gold & black pearl choker and bracelet, gold hair accessory with black & white wedges sandals. A purple backpack sat in her bed has Raeni put the last items in her bag, and her travel her food and drinks have she put on red lipstick. Raeni looked around her room one last time. Has she remembering all her experiences in her family home.

 

 

Raeni grabbed her travel mason cup with a steel straw and her backpacks with her. On her way out she closed the door behind her. Making her way downstairs she saw her older sisters Piper, Phoebe & Paige Halliwell finishing up as well.

 

 

" Good morning Piper & Paige & Phoebe," Raeni said with a tiny smile across her face. Has she greeted piper, Phoebe & Paige?. Raeni was still quite upset about the move. Raeni smelled breakfast making her way into the  
kitchen.

 

 

Piper, Paige & Phoebe " good morning Raeni, " All three of her older sister say as they saw her enter the kitchen. They have already finished their breakfasts.

 

 

She saw that piper had made pancakes with mixed fruits with maple syrup and orange juice. Raeni took a plate and put three pancakes with mixed fruits. Raeni grabbed a blow of fruits for now and for the road & poured herself a glass of orange juice. Raeni started digging into her breakfast. Has Raeni was eating. Raeni was thinking & hoping she would possible makes new friends in North Atlanta, Georgia.    


 

 

   💠💠💠💠

 

 

 

 

**_~ Few Months Earlier~_ **

Before coming back home raeni stop at a cafe. Raeni walked inside Halliwell manor holding a milkshake, a fries & 2 medium size poppy seed muffin inside the bag one hand. With her school bag was over her shoulder.

 

 

Raeni closes the front door. " Raeni is that you, can you to the living room please " Raeni hears Piper ask.

 

 

" yes I'm back, is everything okay? ". Raeni asks piper. Has she made her way into the living and saw Piper, Paige & Phoebe was all waiting for seating on the sofa. Raeni set down her milkshake and bag. Has she confused about what was going on.

 

 

" Well in a few month time were moving, " Phoebe said to Raeni.

 

 

" Moving where?, " Raeni ask with shock in her voice. Has she still hasn't fully registered in the information.

 

 

" North Atlanta, Georgia, " Piper said answering the question.  


 

 

 

**_~Now~_**  

The moving truck closed the back & the front door. Raeni made her way outside with her backpacks, her blow of fruits after cleaning up after herself. Piper, Phoebe & Paige enter the car. Piper backed away from the house. Piper started driving away with the moving truck right behind.

 

 

**_~ North Atlanta, Georgia~_ **

After driving for a good few hours, Raeni, Piper, Phoebe & Paige made to North Atlanta, Georgia. Coming to stop in front of their new house which was light brown manor with a balcony and porch. Raeni already knew the room she was going to claim. Raeni eyes locked on the balcony. Raeni took two boxes and put her backpacks on top. Raeni looks up and saw a tall teenage boy about her age with brown hair and a slightly older female with long blonde hair.

 

 

|| ** _They must be our neighbors_** || Raeni thought to herself. Raeni wave hello to both before entering the house.  


 

 

 

**_~First day is School~_ **

Few days have passed, raeni has been registered for school. Raeni meets the neighbors, the strucker family, Lauren, Andrew /Andy & Mr/Mrs strucker. Entering her new school, raeni is wearing a dark blue cold shoulder romper with ruffles on top and long wide sleeves. With black combat boots and long gold choker. A gold diamond bracelet a gold flower pearl ring & Red Backpack. Raeni look over and saw andy, has she was about to make her way over. She saw him getting bullied. Raeni made her next to andy. " Leave him alone ". Raeni said while glaring at bullies. Raeni wanted to use magic to hex them. She held herself back from using magic.

 


End file.
